My dad is going to kill
by Tiffany-Krystal Ride
Summary: Max is supposed to go to her friend Nudge's house for a sleepover, but gets out of school way late from getting Her bus doesn't come for What happens when a familiar face happens to see her at the bus stop? FAX! Read and Review! :)


**Here's a new story I have been working on. I typed it on my iPhone so any mistakes blame autocorrect or my inability spell. Enjoy!**

I walked out of my crappy all girls school. Everyone there was too girly and I had next to no friends. I missed my old school, a non-uniformed mixed-gendered school. I was ment to going to one of my only friends house for a sleepover, but was runnin behind schedule as I had to go to detention. Apparently calling a teacher a bitch for not letting a girl have a drink of water is suddenly not allowed. Stupid. I tex my friend Nudge as I walked out the school gate.

Nudge, just got out of detention. Gotta bus home and grab my stuff then ill head over to yours. Text you around 8.

Teachers shouldn't be allowed to keep us in till 6. Jeez. I walked down the street to the bus stop. The universe decided that since it was such a crappy day for me, it would make it even worse by making it pour while I was waiting for the bus. And that bus stop had no shelter. Dammit. I checked the bus time table and realized that the next bus didn't come until 6:52. It was just on 6. Double dammit. So I was stuck in the rain in my crappy school uniform for 45 minutes. Yay! I sat down on the soaking wet chair that was provided and proceeded to wait. A taxi drive past, driving right through a massive puddle in front of me, soaking me even more with MUDDY water. Great. My dad was going to kill me. I had just got my horrible white shirt covered in mud. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I got it out and checked the message.

Max! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut about mrs Miriam's not letting Bella take drink! It's not like you know Bella and now it is pouring and you are stick there for a couple minutes waiting for the bus. Unless its late then your out tere even longer. Idiot. Anyway, you know that guy from Middleton high? His names Sloan, yeah well he asked me out! I know, it's great huh?! An he's so hot and dreamy and- hey it's Angel. Sorry nudge is a bit excited. Anyway I hope you can get home safely! Text when you home so we know :)

I rolled my eyes. Nudge likes to talk. A lot. I mean she NEVER shuts up. I was thankful for Angel stealing her phone. Middleton high was the all boys school down the road. Nudge went to every school dance, so she knew almost everyone. She was a social butterfly. I was more like the snail in the corner. I was just about o reply to nudges text when a hue rumble of thunder made me jump. The rain was becoming a full on storm. Crap. I looked at the time on my phone. 6:07. Well. That was just dandy. A red car stopped at the traffic lights that were about 200 metered down. Traffic Jam. He drove off and soon there was a black motorscooter in his place. That guy must be wet. He looked in my direction, I couldn't tell what he looked like, his large black helmet was it the way. The lights changed again, but he didn't move, still looking at me. Several cars honked, getting his attention, and he drove off, turning to the left at the lights. Another crash of thunder startled me and I dropped my phone in a puddle. Could it get any worse? I bent down to pick it up, and quickly sat up again when I heard a little beep. Looking in the direction of the beep. The little black motor scooter was on the foot path right next to me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I said loudly, hopefully loud enough for him to hear me through his black helmet. He lifted up the visor and winked at me. Dafaq? I just looked at him, really confused. His eyes were familiar, but I couldn't really see very well through the rain.

"I should think you know me, Max." The guy said.

"Uh, no. I can't tell. Sorry it's really rainy. I can't see anything." His voice was familiar too. He lifted of his helmet and smirked at me. "Fang?!" I asked and he nodded. Fang was one of my best friends at my old school. He had shaggy black hair and obsidian eyes. His favorite color was black, he wore all black and almost everything he owned was black. I jumped up and have him a hug. Which was sort of awkward considering he was on a motor scooter.

"Haha, hey Max." He said with a small smile. "Oh, and nice uniform." I poked my tongue out at him. "When's your bus come?"

"At 6:52. I have to wait a while."

"Wanna ride?" I used to have a motor scooter too, but I let my sister Ella borrow it to pick up some milk and she crashed it into a truck. Ella was fine, she hang put the stand down properly, but I couldn't go anywhere now.

"Really? Don't you have places to go?" I asked.

"Unless going to Iggy's counts, not really. I have my spare helmet too."

"That would be great, thanks!"

"All good, max. Iggy can wait a little while longer. It's not like he has anything better to do. Here. Lemme just ge the helmet." He said, standing up to get under the seat. He handed me a, you guessed it, black helmet. I put it on and got on the scooter behind him. "Hold on tight." He said as we scootered off.

**So there is the first chapter! Next one should be up soon. It's break Afro me at the mo (NO SCHOOL :D) so I might be away camping and stuff. I'll still write more chapters, just not post em till I get back.**

**REVIEW! ;)**


End file.
